She-hot!
by thedudewiththeface
Summary: It's jennifer walter's sex fantasy.
1. First Night

It was mid-day and at the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier, the first day for Jennifer Waltets a.k.a. She-hulk.

She-hulk's P.O.V.

Every guy went and started hitting on me, but I didn't accept any compliments as they tried feeling me up. One agent I've seen is the only one who hasn't said a word to me. I know he looks at me and it really turns me on when he does. I just know when he does.

7 p.m. She-hulk's room

I stare at myself in the mirror. I slowly undress myself. I rip off my shirt, next I stare at my boobs. I think about how much fun I could have by myself with them. I start kissing the mirror, imagining it's him, the one who stares at my. I start to feel myself, as I do, I feel cum starting to drip from my vagina. My green skin starts to sweat. My hair starts to bounce and I undo my bra. I look at my boobs. Large and bigger than a large bottle of soda. I move them in circles. I really want this, even my vagina starts cumming. I know this is wrong but it feels so right. My boobs start shaking up and down as I move them. I start screaming with pleasure. I collapse onto my bed. I feel my underwear start to drip.

"Hello?" I hear a male voice at the door. I don't recongize it.

"Is anyone-" And he stops after opening the door. I notice something in his pants stand up.

I walk up to him and close the door. "Want to join in?"

Agent's P.O.V.

I heard strange noises coming from the room next to mine. I decided to take a look. I open the door and I get a boner almost instantly. I have never seen such big boobs and so much cum on a lady before. I'm about to walk out when she closes the door. I guess she wants me. I grab her boobs and start playing with them. She screams with joy so loud that I start cumming. She sees it through my pants. She gets down on all fours and stares at my crotch.

"What do we have here?" She asks.

I get so hard that when she pulls down my pants, her face is covered with cum. I notice her pussy is extremely wet. She moves her boobs as she gives me a deepthroat. I cum again, this time in her mouth.

"Stop, why don't we use your boobs and mouth first?" I ask.

I feel stupid for asking. I know she'll say no. Then she kisses me and moves my hands onto her boobs. I feel our tongues wrapping around the other's. I start moving my penis into her vagina. I cum the most I ever had in my life.

She giggles. We both move our tongues like crazy. I go to her neck and kiss it. My penis cums again and again, my hands move her boobs so crazy. She howls out a cry of pleasure. Her cry makes me go hard. My penis goes like a battering ram into vagina. Her vagina's so full of cum, she pisses it out. Her boobs shoot out milk. We both get so exhausted, we faint.

She-hulk's P.O.V.

I wake up the next morning at 3 in the afternoon. I am a cum-bucket. Cum in my ass, cum in my vagina, cum in my mouth, cum on my boobs and cum on my ass. I like it. I grab my boobs and squish them together, I start licking the cum off them. Then I remember, he's still here. I look around and I see him, covered in cum.

"Good morning Jennifer. You were magnificent last night." He says. I go up to him and lick him clean. He cums in mu face.


	2. No sex

She-hulk's P.O.V.

I sit in the briefing room. Nick Fury is giving a lecture on how sexual relationships are forbidden for any S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. I start to get wet again. I know he's watching me. My hands move from on my lap to my vagina. I do a small rub with my thumb. I don't get into a good feeling, but I do my best for a silent orgasm.

"Jennifer Walters IS not allowed to have sexual relations without the person of interest being a boyfriend." Nick Fury exclaims.

Lucky for me, I am in one now. I feel something coming through my jeans. I just came.

"Shit!" I whisper to myself. I see everyone leave, except for one person. He walks up to me.

I give him a kiss, then swirl my tongue around his. "Let's do it again, ok sweetpea?"

Agent's P.O.V.

It's two hours after the briefing of the "no sexual relations" talk and I am already having them, again. The She-hulk is fascinating in bed. I get into her room and she is already nude. She puts my hands on her boobs and opens her mouth.

"Do you love me?" She asks. I smile at her.

"Yes. I do, why do you ask?" I reply.

"Well, you asked me out last night and I said yes. I don't want to feel like a tramp." She says to me.

"Of course not" I whisper as I undress myself. She sees my boner and her vagina pisses out cum with delight.

I walk up to her and shake her boobs. She squeals with delight. We go on the bed and I lay down. She brings her boobs to my penis and gives me a boobjob.

She-hulk's P.O.V.

I have never felt so good! I began with a boobjob and now with a deepthroat. His penis is making me so horney that I want his baby! I still have loads of cum coming out of my vagina from last night. I keep on squealing with delight. My body feels like it's on fire! I don't give a damn if Fury finds out, my vagina is ready. I finish with the deepthroat and stand up. I sit my ass down onto his penis.

"I'm not too heavy am I?" I ask. He says no.

I bounce my ass up and down on his penis. My vagina comes out cumming again. He helps me relax by taking his hands on my shoulders and massaging them. I pant, harder than I ever have. I collapse onto him. He grabs my boobs and plays with. My eyes are almost closed, then I see him ready to kiss me and I let him. Inside our mouths, our tongues play with one another. I feel his penis do really good movements in my ass.

"Yes...ah! Play with...Oo, ah! Play with me! I am yours! Use me!" I squeal with delight.

Our tongues now move on their own, he squeezes my boobs so hard that they squirt milk.

"Ow-oh. Ah, I'm cumming! My love, don't stop! Don't pull out! I need this! I-I-" I scream as my ass is filled with cum.

My vagina squirts out cum and my boobs squirt milk. I drool. So much drool. He looks at me and pulls out of my ass. He puts it in my vagina. He kisses my neck. My eyes start to go green. For the first time in my life, I am no longer the weak Jennifer Walters I once was. I am now and forever She-hulk.


	3. Marriage and sex

She-hulk's P.O.V.

I am the luckiest woman alive I just got married and having sex again. The agent is too good. I feel it, his cock is in my vagina. I piss out so much cum. It's been three years and my boobs are huge. The size of a wheel now. We kiss each other. I get down on all fours and he rams my ass. My boobs shake back and forth. They clap together and I get spanked.

"Oh yeah! Cum in my ass! I am your cum-bucket! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!"

He cums in my ass. I turn around and grab his cock. I rub it really hard and fast. He cums almost instantly in my face. He grabs my hair and shoves his cock in my mouth. He thrusts like crazy and cums in my mouth. I gulp it down and he thrusts again and cums in my mouth, again.

"We need to 'clean' up." I suggest.

We go to the bathroom. I'm still nude and covered in cum. I bend over to turn on the water. He sees my ass and vagina. They're both filled with cum.

"Like the view?" I ask. He fucks my ass and rubs my boobs. "Of course mon cheri." He replies.

I turn on the shower. I get in and bend over. He grabs a dildo. I keep one with me in the bath for fun. He sticks his cock in my ass and slides the dildo into my vagina. I press the dildo into my vagina as far as it goes and I piss out cum again. My boobs can't stop clapping. The water from the overhead shower covers us both. I feel my ass is filled now. He is so good at fucking. I feel something huge and rock hard in my ass. My eyes go blue and I feel the desire to masturbate. I grab the dildo and press it up and down. My vagina shoots out cum as does my ass. I scream with joy. I stand up and shift the dildo to my ass.

"I want you in me, now." I order him.

I move my dildo up and down in my ass. He grips my boobs and shoves his cock into my pussy. He shoves his tongue down my throat. I use my free hand to stroke the remainder of his cock. We both smile as he cums a boatload into my pussy. We stick our tongues down each other's throat again. He continues to thrust into me. I use my good looks to my advantage and I get another boatload into my pussy. I kiss him and we fall down still fucking one another.

"Use me! Fuck me! I'm your slut!" I scream as he cums once more into me.

I turn off the shower and we fuck one last time for the morning.


End file.
